


The "Wonderful Wizard" of Corona

by acinnabunindisguise



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnabunindisguise/pseuds/acinnabunindisguise
Summary: What if Cassandra and Varian had actually fallen through the vortex back in Great Expotations? What if they just happen to travel to the land of Oz and have to work together to get back to Corona?
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 17





	The "Wonderful Wizard" of Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic! please note that the story begins on episode 8 of Tangled: The Series, Great Expotations. If you find any plot holes or spelling errors, please feel free to notify me! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

“Back off boy, I am a scientist” the scientist yelled in an angry lisp.

“DON’T!” Varian screamed. But he was too late. Dr. St. Croix had already pulled the lever to his invention and as soon as he did, it began to spin out of control, bouncing from wall to wall. 

“ **Somebody do something!** ”

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_. The invention flew around, bouncing off

of object after object and then, it was headed straight for them.

Without even thinking, Cassandra's first instinct was to tackle Varian

to safety. With Varian and Cassandra out of the way, Varian’s invention

flew straight into Dr. St. Croix, causing him to get flung across the square

and into the ground. The invention landed straight onto Fernanda Pizzazo’s

floating orb.

“You chose me,” Varian said, smiling as he turned toward her. For a second he’d

even forgotten about the whole issue that was going on.

“Don’t flatter yourself kid,” Cassandra said with a kind of panicked expression.

Cassandra started to stand up. “Now come on, we’ve got a job to do”.

Cassandra raced towards the fusion of the two inventions, Varian right behind her.

“Uh, this is bad…” he said when they came to a stop, staring at the fusion

with a worried expression.

“How bad?” 

Green electricity started forming around the top of the two fused inventions.

_Not good._

“Introducing counter centrifugation to the magnetism could result in...well, that”

Varian practically had to yell because there was so much noise and commotion.

Within seconds, the blue sky became dark and grey and some sort of vortex had

formed above the inventions. Everyone ran for safety in a panic.

“Its angular momentum is rapidly approaching critical velocity,” Varian said. “Once

that happens it'll suck up everything in sight, **us, the castle, EVERYTHING!** ”

Everything in sight started to lift off the ground, flying straight into the vortex. People

held onto buildings and posts in an attempt to not get sucked in. Everyone was scattered

all around, trampling and falling onto each other. 

“Okay, so...very bad,” Cassandra said. Then, in a courageous tone, “How do we stop it?”

“There’s only one way to stop it, I gotta get close enough to pull the handbrake.” Varian said,

trying to sound brave, but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

As he finished speaking, he started to approach the vortex. This was his time to save everyone.

This was his time to prove that he was more than just a 14 year old kid. Sure, he was going to

save everyone from his own invention, but that wasn’t the important part. The important part was

that now was the time to prove his worth. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cassandra said as she grabbed Varian’s arm. “You’re gonna

need an assistant,” she smiled at him.

Varian laughed in relief. _Thank god, I thought I was gonna have to do this on my own._

Of course though, every great moment **has** to be ruined. Varian suddenly felt his feet lift

off the ground as he floated closer toward the vortex.

“Woahhh, Cassandra!” he screamed as he floated upward.

Luckily, with Cassandra’s fast reflexes, she quickly grabbed hold of Varian’s leg

before he got too close to the vortex.

Unluckily, the strong winds caught Cassandra too and lifted her up into the air.

With neither of them having anything to keep them on the ground, they flew up into the vortex.

Rapunzel and Eugene raced toward Cassandra and Varian as they floated higher and higher. 

“Cass! Varian!” Rapunzel had a serious expression on her face as she ran in their direction, Eugene behind her.

That was the last thing she said to them before Cassandra and Varian disappeared, along with the vortex. Rapunzel

and Eugene both ran as fast as they could to catch up to them, but no speed could’ve been able to get to them in

time. Everything happened too quickly. That was the last thing Varian and Cassandra saw before everything went black.

Bright blue sky filled his vision as he opened his eyes. Not a single cloud 

in the sky. Perfect weather. Corona hadn’t seen a day like this in a long time. There was no wind, just the sun shining on his

face, brighter than ever. Barely any noise whatsoever. No one telling him what to do or where to go. Just a perfect day. A perfect

day to take a nap right there in the grass. Grass that looked bright and green and...almost artificial? Now that Varian actually thought

about it, _where was he?_ Why was he in a field of grass staring at the sky, when the last thing he remembered was being lifted off the

ground, into what looked like a swirling vortex. And where was Cassandra? Was she even still **alive**? Fully alert now, Varian sat up

quickly and looked around. He seemed to be in a valley. Everywhere around him was rubble and ruins from houses and inventions

from the expo. He was sitting in a field and, as far as he could see, there was the same bright green grass everywhere. There weren’t

even any animals like in Corona, it was just all empty. Except for-

“Cass!”

Not far from Varian was sitting, Cassandra was lying on her back, her eyes closed. Varian ran over to her.

“Cass!” Varian yelled again, this time shaking her a little.

Still no response. Was she still alive? Was her death another thing he could add to the list of terrible things he caused?

“Cass, please” Varian pleaded.

**********************************************************************************

Darkness filled her vision when she woke up. Everywhere she looked it was just the same color going on

and on. What had happened? The last thing Cassandra remembered was grabbing on to Varian’s hand

and- _Varian!_ Where was he? Is he alright? In that moment, all Cassandra wanted to do was wake up and

make sure he was okay. Make sure Rapunzel, and even Eugene, were okay. But she was stuck in this

darkness. She couldn’t see anything, she couldn’t hear anything, she couldn’t even feel anything.

 _Was she dead?_ In that case, she was disappointed in herself. Dying before becoming captain of the

guards. Dying before she really did anything. She could imagine her grave; _Cassandra, sucked into_

 _a vortex after a mishap at a_ **_science expo_ ** _. How pathetic._ She might as well have-

_Wait, what is that?_ Suddenly she heard a noise. It was distorted, but it was something. So she wasn’t

dead after all. Or maybe she was and it was just someone else who died, calling out to her?

The noise started getting clearer, easier to make out. Then her eyes opened and there was Varian.

_Guess I’m not dead after all_

“Cass!” Varian smiled as soon as he saw her. “ You’re okay! _” Should I hug her? Maybe I should._

_Nah it would be a little awkward. I think I should go for it...No wait, she’s gonna say something.._

“Varian…?” Cassandra said drowsily. “Where are we? What happened?”

“I...I dunno. I just woke up here, too.”

Realizing Cassandra was trying to stand up, Varian moved from her side and stood up.

Cassandra stumbled a little, but managed to stand. _Definitely not dead._

“Are you okay?” Cassandra asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just feel kinda weird, waking up in this place.”

“Yeah, same here. Now come on, let’s at least get out of this field.”

The two walked through the field together until they reached a hill. It was

covered in the same bright green grass, only here it was a lot taller.

Varian had a hint of annoyance in his voice. “How are we going to get over?”

_We could always find another path._

“You can give me a boost, and I’ll pull you up.” _Let’s hope this works…_

_Or that._

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Varian locked his fingers together and-- _Never mind, no need to crouch down_.

Cassandra put her hand onto Varian’s shoulder and placed her right foot onto his

hands. Quickly, she placed her weight onto her right foot and grabbed onto the grass

on the side of the hill, using it to pull her up. _Yes! We did it._ Once she got to the top she

turned around quickly, without even looking around her. She reached out her arm as far as

she could. It was close to Varian, but not close enough for him to reach it.

“Varian, use the grass as support!” she yelled down to him.

Varian jumped at high as he could and grabbed onto as much grass as he could with both hands.

He then quickly let go with one arm and managed to grab onto Cassandra. She hoisted him up with

her two arms. 

“We did it!” Varian cheered happily.

Cassandra smiled at him. “Now let’s get out of here.” _I can’t wait to be out of here and back in the_

_castle. Soon this will all be over!_

Cassandra stood up next to Varian. He was staring at a castle. Not the castle of Corona, but a green one.

A huge green castle, in the distance

“Cassie...I have a feeling we’re not in Corona anymore…"


End file.
